El Amor Apesta
by DeNnY PattisoN
Summary: Bella Swan Una chica con problemas de autoestima, es violada por su entonces novio, en un descuido se intenta suicidar y entra en coma. en el proceso conoce a Edward Cullen, el amor de su vida.. El le enseñara a curar sus heridas del alma y corazon..
1. Conociendome

El amor Apesta. Cansada De besar Sapos

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Capitulo 1

Mi Perfil Psicológico.

Hola soy Una chica (algo GORDA) Ja! A quien engaño, soy Horrible, GORDA, Patetica y no tengo amigos tengo 15 hermosos años.. asi o mas Sarcastica?, voy a la secundaria ya les había dicho mi nombre no verdad soy Isabella Marie Swan, soy morena, ojos color chocolate, pelo café oscuro ondulado Y YA LES HABIA DICHO QUE SOY GORDA? aunque mis amigas dicen que no tanto hoy en día la mujer perfecta debe de pesar 30 Kilos yo peso más que eso.

Tengo 2 hermanos mas el mayor que se llama Emmett es guapo, Moreno ojos chocolates como los mios y tiene una fuerza algo descomunal parece un ggran oso negro pero lo que mas odio de mi hermano es que es malo y cruel conmigo sus bromas hacen que mi autoestima baje y cada vez que puede me saca de quicio pero ese es el trabajo del hermano mayor no lo creen? y la mas chica la bebe de la casa Alice ella es delgada, morena mas morena que yo, ojos color miel, cabello negro azabache y es muy linda pero esta algo consentida. mis hermanos son lo opuesto a mi ya que ellos se parecen a mis padres, Charlie y Renee Swan.

El amor apesta lo sabían no. Pero antes de encontrar a mi príncipe azul tengo que besar muchos Sapos. Sufrir y llorar pero mi recompensa vale la pena..

Tengo que salir adelante para sanar heridas y en esa búsqueda encontrare a el amor de mi Vida..


	2. Conociendo a 1 Demonio con Cara de Angel

**El amor Apesta. Cansada De besar Sapos**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 2.- Conociendo a un Demonio con Cara de Angel.**

* * *

El día de hoy nos cambiamos de casa ya que mi padre lo reubicaron de su trabajo ahora es jefe de policía en un pueblito llamado Forks y la verdad se que esta del nabo me tengo que acostumbrar a esta ciudad pero lo que mas me emociona que soy una estúpida ya que aquí encontré al primer amor y el primer grande dolor de mi vida.

Llegamos a nuestra nueva casa la verdad estaba cansada, malhumorada, sedienta y sudada ya que tuvimos que empacar un monto de cosas y mis hermanos nada mas se hacían patos como les iba diciendo y lo veo a mi guapo y hermoso vecino, alto, moreno, ojos color gris, pelo marrón ondulado y su mirada tan profunda y mística que me perdí en ese gris de sus ojos por unos instantes (ya les había dicho que soy algo torpe)

_-que me tropiezo con una caja y -solo me dice mi vecinito estas bien? Y solo puede contestar –NO_

_-Mi nombre es Ángel Vulturi tengo 18 años y soy tu vecino déjame ayudarte antes de que pudiera articular una palabra me sonroje y me quito la caja de mis ma_nos.

_Tienes algún nombre a parte de ese adorable sonrojo y ese pelo rebelde?_

Estaba en shock nunca había tenido una conversación con un chico como ese a que solo le pude contestar.

_-Isabella Marie Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella Solo bella y si me dices por mi nombre completo te romperé la cara, a lo que el chico de los ojos grises solo se rio._

Pasaron los días nos instalamos en nuestra casa y teníamos que ir al colegio, ya que empezaban las clases para mi mala suerte me toco en el turno de la mañana y a mi hermano mayor en la tarde, iba saliendo de mi casa muy temprano, con mi típico uniforme de la escuela cuando mi hermoso vecino salió y me dio los buenos días con su hermosa voz sensual que hizo que diera un pequeño salto y casi me voy de nalgas cuando él me agarro de la cintura _y me pregunto ¿estás bien? A lo que respondí – Si podrías soltarme por favor._

La escuela un total martirio, no sacaba de mi cabeza a Ángel Vulturi, hice unas cuantas amigas, Ángela, Jessica, Marisol, Jane pero nada en particular hablaban de chicos, maquillaje etc. Cosas que no me interesaban pero había una chica en particular que me miraba con Odio la tal Fabiola no sabía la razón y no me importaba.

Una noche sentada en la entrada de mi casa ya que mis padres salieron y no fueron dignos de dejarme la llave, cuando llego mi adorado vecino, vestía un pantalón mezclilla, una camisa de Guns and Roses y unos Converse Negros, y me sorprendí ya que yo vestía igual solo que mi blusa era de Nirvana

**-**_Hola Bella buenas noches que haces tan solita?_

_Solo rodé los ojos y le conteste – Ya sabes mirando la luna y las Estrellas y esperando que vengan los Aliens y me secuestren por estar haciéndome la tonta_

El Aludido solo se rio y hizo una pregunta que nunca me _imagine._

_- porque me odias Bella? Te Caigo Mal? O no soy tu Tipo? _

Me quede de a diez solo le conteste.

_- NO Ángel no te odio simplemente yo soy así lo siento si te hice sentir mal con mis contestaciones._

el solo asintió y empezamos a platicar me invito a su casa a cenar, platicamos un sinfín de cosas pero a quien engañaba yo amaba a ese Demonio con Cara de ángel, me veía caminando por las calles con el agarrados de la mano, besándonos aunque nunca he dado un beso, estaba soñando despierta cuando de repente siento unos labios cálidos y sensuales estamparse con los míos y no supe que hacer Dios Santo Era mi primer BESO y lo único que hice fue cerrar mi boca y me empecé a Reír a carcajadas el paro el beso y me dijo.

_-No te gusto el beso? O no soy bueno para ti, contesta Bella, me alejare de ti y no volveré a molestarte nunca jamás, se que no estoy a tu altura pero.. me gustaría que FUERAS MI NOVIA. Si no quieres pues. no lo deje terminar cuando yo misma me arroje a sus brazos y lo bese con todo el amor del Mundo._

_Grave Error! Ahí empezó mi desgracia…_

**

* * *

**

**Hola Espero que les Guste Mi historia la Verdad Que todo Sale de mi Cabezita y pues es mi primer bebe Espero que les guste.. y Gracias por sus comentarios, buenos, malos, en Serio gracias.. Botoncito Verde… y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo..**


	3. Mi desgracia

**El amor Apesta. Cansada De besar Sapos**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3.- Mi desgracia **

Pasaron los días estaba feliz ya que era Novia estaba todo tranquilo, iba a dejarme a la escuela, iba por mi, salíamos al cine, al parque estaba feliz ya que el era primero en todo, fue mi primer beso, mi primera caricia, mi primer faje, pero también mi primera desilusión y mi primera desgracias.

Un dia en la Escuela Esa chica llamada Fabiola, se acerco a mi en la cafetería y me dijo

-hola bella, ya falta poco para que tu príncipe se convierta en Sapo.

No le pude contestar ya que salió inmediatamente del lugar y no la volvi a ver en todo el transcurso de la escuela, cuando angel llego por mi al colegio le comente el asunto y solo se tenso no le di importancia ya que me había dicho que no le hiciera caso a chicas fáciles, me sorprendió su respuesta pero no continue con el asunto…

Esa misma tarde Emmett me comento que había visto a mi novio con una chica en la gasolinera me la describió y me sorprendí que la descripción era de Fabiola. Mi hermosa cabezita ingenua imagino que solo se la encontró por casualidad ya que esa gas era la única en el pueblo.

Esa era la primera señal y no le di importancia mas tarde le preguntaría, subí a mi recamara para alistarme me puse una falda de mezclilla, una blusa azul marino y mis converse ya que saldríamos mi Angel y yo a dar una vuelta

Paso por mi y nos fuimos a la casa de un amigo que cumplía años y estaban todos sus amigos ahí con el, cuando entramos a la dichosa fiesta todos se me quedaron viendo con Lastima? Burla? No le di importancia y subimos al cuarto de su amigo, el se sentó en la cama y me arropo entre sus brazos y empezó a besarme lentamente, mordió mi cuello y me hizo un chupetón y me dijo.-

-**Eres mia bella Siempre seras mia**

**A lo que respondi.- siempre tuya amor**

Me recostó en la cama y empezó acariciarme, los senos, me quito lentamente la blusa e hizo lo que nunca me imagine me los beso, mordió, acaricio, estaba perdida en un mar de emociones que cuando el deslizo su mano por mi falda se prendió un foco rojo en mi interior y lo aleje, pero el no se movió y siguió recorriendo mi parte intima, mientras yo le decía que parara que no quería, hasta que por fin lo pude mover y me Salí de la cama y el me arrincono en la pared y dijo lo que nunca imagine que diria

**-oye Gorda si sales por esa puerta olvídate de que existo o que pensabas que esto era gratis.**

Se empezó a reir y me agarro de los brazos y me escupió en la cara que estaba conmigo porque nunca se había tirado a una gorda y quería ver que se sentía.

**-en Verdad pensaste Bella que me podría fijar en ti, das Asco, eres gorda, patética, aunque te salva tu trasero y tus senos pero nada mas,** dijo con crueldad quería salir de ese cuarto cuanto antes pero el me aventó a la cama y empezó a besarme con brusquedad, si antes sus besos me sabían dulces ahora me sabían amargos, me puse a llorar no sabía que hacer mas que llorar, me desnudo por completo, burlándose de mi físico, yo solo gritaba que se parara que me dejara que no diría nada, pero el no me escuchaba, solo reia, en un descuido logre morderlo en el pecho pero su reacción fue golpearme en la cara y ya no supe mas, sentí cuando entro en mi, era un dolor horrible embistió con rapidez, maldecía, rugía y gritaba

**-Oh bella que Estrecha estas, a pesar que estas gorda estas rica me vuelves loco Bella, cuando termine contigo subirán mis amigos.**

Me sentía asqueada, humillada, sucia, rolo rogaba a Dios que me matara ahí mismo que terminara mi dolor y sufrimiento, de repente entraron a la recamara Emmett y Rosalie buscándome cuando me encontraron sus caras eran de enfado y dolor, Emmett se fue a quitar a Angel de encima de mi y golpearlol, mientras Rosalie me sacaba de la cama desnuda y me tapaba con la sabana y me abrazaba fuertemente y me susurraba al oído que todo saldría bien, tuvieron que agarrar entre 4 chicos a mi hermano oso para controlarlo, Ángel estaba tirado bañado en sangre y una chica lo cubría Fabiola! Exclame, a lo que ella me dio una mirada de odio y se aventó contra mi para golpearme pero Rosalie la agarro de los cabellos y le metió una cachetada.

De mi pecho salió un grito desgarrador y caí en un profundo y negro abismo..

**En mi oscuridad, escuchaba mi Nombre Bella, Bella respóndeme hermanita por favor respóndeme, escuche a Emmett hablarme pero no podía salir de la oscuridad no quería salir de esa oscuridad**

**Bells Bells cuñadita despierta un medico por favor gritaba Rosalie, la bella Rosalie, ella era un angel bello y los angeles no lloraban.**

No se cuanto estuve inconsciente cuando desperté estaba en un cuarto blanco y olia alcohol y otras cosas, cuando intente moverme un dolor me atravesó el brazo y supe que estaba en el hospital, por el bendito suero al que me tenían conectada.. me dolían mi entrepiernas, mi cara, pero lo que mas me dolía era mi corazón que estaba destrozado como pude imaginarme que el que mi Ángel pudiera hacerme esta crueldad, porque jugar conmigo y VIOLARME asi de esta manera, porque si jamás le hice daño que es pecado ser GORDA, Dios porque, me levante de la cama y me fui directo al baño, la enfermera había dejado por error unas tijeras y vendas para curarme la herida que tenia en la cara y aproveche para entrar al baño, la imagen que vi no me gusto nada era patética lo se, me sentía sucia, machada, me daba asco, como permití que llegar a esto, como pude dejarme engañar de esa manera, mi vida estaba destruida, nadie me va a querer, porque estoy usada, agarre las tijeras y me corte las venas, no sentí ningún dolor ya que mi alma estaba muerta, espere a que mi muerte llegara lenta y dolorosamente y así descansar en paz.

**

* * *

**

**Lo siento si ven Horrores de Ortografia..**

**Botoncito verde.. y gracias x Leer mi Historia…**


	4. La Niña Esta Triste

**El amor Apesta. Cansada De besar Sapos**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

**Este capítulo está un poco triste y yo llore al recordad algunas cosas. Disfrútenlo.**

**Capitulo 4.- La Niña Esta Triste**

**

* * *

**

**PVO. Emmett**

Dios porque mi hermana, ella es noble, tierna, es una chica linda de buenos sentimientos porque tu permites que le pasara eso, porque….. gritaba Emmett en la capilla del hospital.- soy un mal hermano lo se, mi responsabilidad y deber es cuidar de mis hermanas si yo no hubiera ignorado las palabras de la golfa de Fabiola aquella tarde en la gasolinera…

_Hola gran oso que haces sin tu domadora me grito Fabiola desde su vehículo a lo que yo solo le respondí con una seña de Dedo.. la aludida camino hacia a mi con ese vaivén de caderas patético haciendo una mala imitación de mi domadora. _

_-que quieres Zorra_

_- a lo que Fabiola me contesto. Osito soy mujer pero quiero que cuides a bella, Angel no es lo que todos cree. -a lo que le responde. Jodete_

_Fabiola me grito cuida de bella!_

Cuanta razón tenia esa zorra de quinta sobre mi hermanita, Sali de la capilla y me encontré a mi pequeña hermana alice junto a mis padres ellas estaban desoladas, no paraban de llorar, cuando de repente entra una enfermera y pega un grito mi pensamiento fue bella!

Entraron corriendo varios doctores y enfermeras, dos camilleros venían detrás de ellos no comprendíamos nada en ese momento, porque no nos dejaron entrar a la habitación, cuando salen los camilleros y llevaban a bella, mi padre furico y desorientado pregunta que pasaba a lo que el Doctor Cullen le respondió.

- _**se acaba de cortar las venas Charlie, no me haga perder el tiempo y déjeme para que le pueda salvar la vida a tu hija**_.

A lo que mi padre soltó al médico , yo iba corriendo atrás de la camilla gritándole a mi hermanita que no nos dejara que luchara por su vida..

_**6 horas más tarde..**_

_Familiares de Bella swan, a lo que mi padre respondió.. – yo soy Charlie Swan soy su padre que pasa por el amor de Dios.._

_-el Doctor Cullen Lo atenderá en un momento pase por su consultorio por favor.._

_Emmett Dijo mi Padre.. Cuida de tu madre y de tu hermana ahora regreso. A lo que mi madre contesto.- yo voy contigo cariño. Ok.. Alice! Papa quiero ver a bella, en un momento mi niña veremos a tu hermanita dijo con ternura mi mama. _

_-papa yo quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir el doctor de bella por favor papa esto es un infierno el no tener noticias de mi hermana ya no soporto esta espera, por favor.._

_-a lo que mi padre contesto todos entraremos menos Alice, cariño quédate un momento con la secretaria del doctor Cullen por favor.._

_Entramos al despacho del Dr. El nos recibió con muy malas noticias._

_Charlie, renee tomen asiento por favor, LAMENTO DECIRLES QUE HICIMOS TODO LO POSIBLE POR ESTABILIZAR A BELLA, llegamos tarde ya que ella llevaba mas de 10 minutos sola tirada en el baño y perdió mucha sangre, ella sufrió un paro respiratorio y desgraciadamente entro en Coma…. _

_Mi madre pego un grito de desgarrador, mi padre se daba de golpes en la pared con sus puños y yo abrazaba a mi madre tratándola de consolarla_

_-cuando despertara mi hermanita Doctor Cullen…. A lo que el medico contesto._

_- no lo puedo decir estos casos. Son impredecibles, cuando un paciente entra en ese estado puede varias su evolución, que puede ser Días, meses o años, lamento decirles que todo dependerá de cuanto sanara las heridas Bella, pero las Heridas del alma y lo que llevo Orillar a ella acabar con su vida tardaran en sanar, cuenten con mi testimonio en el juicio del desgraciado que se atrevió atacar a esa niña, también les comento que hemos hecho todos los estudios para saber si la niña, no tenga alguna infección venérea o VIH, también aplicamos tratamientos anticonceptivos para evitar un embarazo. Señores Swan solo nos queda Rezar…_

Trasladaron a Bella a una habitación, todos los Dias iba a verla, ya que mi padre me puso esa condición para que no dejara la Escuela, rosalie iba conmigo, todos los días le llevaba girasoles a su cuarto, globos, peluches, trataba de darle vida a esa habitación ya que ella odia los hospitales, Alice saliendo de la escuela le traia una carta y se la ponía en su manos para que cuando despertara ella la leyera.

_Dos meses Despues_

_-Emmett podrías dejarme a solas con mi hermanita un momento, quiero hablar con ella, tu sabes cosas de chicas, me dio un intento de risa pero no le llego a sus bellos ojos color miel. _A lo que le respondí claro enana.

**PVO ALICE.**

Mi hermanita, dulce tierna y sarcástica bella estaba entubada y dormida en un hospital, ella y yo somos unidas, ella me cuido, desde bebe y yo la necesito, mis padres no me quieren decir el motivo que orillo a mi bells a quitarse la vida. Todos los días saliendo de la escuela iba a dejarle una cartita a mi hermana para informarla de todo lo que transcurría el dia, en las tardes cuando llegaba del hospital, entraba a su recamara y me sentaba en su cama y le rezaba a San Judas Tadeo ( santo muy Querido en mi Ciudad) que me la regresara que no se la llevara, trataba lo menos posible de no mover sus cosas ya que cuando despertara mi hermanita ella encontrara su habitación tal y como la dejo.

Ese dia saliendo del colegio le pedí a Emmett que me dejara a solas con mi hermanita que deseaba hablar cosas de chicas. Emmett salió del cuarto y empecé a platicar con Bells

_-hola hermanita, han pasado dos meses desde que tu estas dormida, te he escrito muchas cartas para que tu no te pierdas de nada de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, hemos tratado de seguir adelante pero nos haces mucha falta Bells, regresa hermanita regresa por favor, sabes hoy te vinieron a visitar la esposa del Doctor Cullen te trajo una pijama Azul muy bonita y un moño del mismo color (Azul) porque se que no te gustan los hospitales y estamos tratando de que te sientas comoda y sabes también conoci a sus hijos, Edward Anthony y Tanya Esmeralda Cullen son hermosos y mellizos, tany a veces me compra dulces, y me lleva a comer helado, pero yo quiero que tu vallas conmigo yo te necesito bells, hermanita regresa regresa por favor, quieres que te cante una canción hermanita.. espero y no te moleste mi fea voz.._

_La niña esta Triste._

_Que tiene la niña._

_Que puedo yo hacer_

_Para que sonría,_

_No puedo reírme, me dijo la niña,_

_Mi amor ha muerto y ha muerto mi vida._

_Señor ayúdala Dios mioooo_

_Porque a ella yo la quiero con todo, mi corazón._

_Señor te pido que la ayudes, es muy niña y en su alma no tiene que haber dolor._

_No quisiera nunca verte niña triste, nunca verte Triste Hermanita querida._

_Señor ayúdala Dios Mio. Porque a ella yo la quiero con todo mi corazón,_

_Señor te pido que la ayudes, es muy niña y en su alma no tiene que haber dolor._

_Es muy niña y en su alma no debe haber dolor..._

_La niña esta Triste._

_Que tiene la niña._

_Que puedo yo hacer_

_Para que sonría,_

_La niña esta Triste._

_Que tiene la niña._

_

* * *

_

_TRISTE NO?.. ESTOY LLORANDO AMARGAMENTE._

_Pero chicas. Edward ya Aparece en el Proximo Capitulo.. y todas sorprendidas porque en esta Historia Tanya es su Hermana no entiendo que tienen contra Tanya que en mi particular punto de vista todo el mundo la tacha de Zorra y Mala pero ella solo aparece en unos capítulos de Amanecer en la boda para hacer exactos y nada mas, no le hace nada a Bella.. _

_**La Canción se llama La Niña Esta Triste y Es de Leo Dan.**_

_Botoncito Verde y Espero sus comentarios hasta el próximo Capitulo._


	5. Mi Bella Durmiente

**El amor Apesta. Cansada De besar Sapos**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5.- Mi Bella Durmiente**

**

* * *

**

**PVO EDWARD.**

Hola mi hombre es Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, Tengo 17 años, soy hijo del prestigiado Doctor Carlisle Cullen y Esme Cullen Masen, tengo una Hermana Melliza, Tanya Esmeralda. O Tany Esme, soy alto, mido 1,95, soy Palido (ja mi color natural,) y tengo mi color de cabello de un raro cobrizo mis ojos son un Verde Esmeralda, todas las chicas andan atrás de mi y eso la verdad me molesta, ya que soy una persona tranquila, me gustan las fiesta, los deportes y la verdad nunca me he enamorado, (eso dijo yo pero estoy hasta el tetuano por una chica) bueno solo una vez, ella se Llamaba Lauren, y se fue del Pueblo ya que a su padre lo mandaron a los ángeles california. Por cuestiones de trabajo. y se preguntaran porque les platico todo esto, porque estoy apunto de entrar a ver a mi bella durmiente a la chica que esta en coma, que un desgraciado lastimo en todas las formas posibles, y ahí mi historia…

_**EMPIEZA EL RECUERDO**_

_Eran las diez de la noche del un sábado de hace dos meses ja! Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.. estábamos en una fiesta de un amigo llamado Sam, ya que dicho sujeto cumplía años y sus padres hicieron una fiesta, estábamos esperando a un amigo del salón cuando entro el susodicho con una chica, la chica mas hermosa que han visto mis ojos ( y yo dije que nunca me iba a enamorar y caí) chaparrita a lo mucho 1.55 de altura, de color de piel morena, ojos de un color Chocolate intenso, y su cabello dios mío su cabello de un café caoba Oscuro que Caía en ondas sobre su media espalda y esos labios! Esos Labios Angelina Jollie se moriría de envida por esos labios (y no exagero ehhh )es llenita, con curvas. Las prefiero con curvas y yo sin frenos…. ya nada que ver con las chicas que yo conosco y se me caía la baba nada más de verla, hasta que Sam me tuvo que dar un codazo para que reaccionara y me dijo:_

_- Esa es la novia de Ángel Vulturi, aguas con ese cabron que tiene fama de meterlas a la cama y botarlas como pañuelos desechables pobre chica la compadezco._

_A lo que conteste_

_Y porque esta con el?. Sam me contesto __**ESTA ENAMORADA.**_

_La única chica que me interesa y ese cabron la conoció primero ni modo me conformare con ser su amigo y rezar para que ese cabron que tengo por amigo no le haga daño, en esos llegaron varios compañeros más de la escuela y seguimos platicando, cuando de reojo vi que Ángel subía con mi Ninfa (con mi Ninfa? De veras yo dije eso?) A una de las habitaciones y ahí es cuando me di cuenta que mi amigo reclamaría su premio._

_Pasaron como 20 minutos los mas dolorosos y malditos minutos, cuando en eso entro un tipo alto y fornido conocido en la escuela El Oso Emmett , y su Novia Rosalie, subió corriendo las escaleras, mi curiosidad fue tan grande que, subi las escaleras y cuando me iba acercando a la habitación, escuche gritos y llantos corrí lo mas que pude y al entrar a la recamara me impacto ver a Mi Ninfa abrazada de Rosalie y Emmett golpeando a Angel, mi primer instinto fue agarrar a Emmett pero era imposible creo que los demás escucharon los gritos y subieron a la habitación para tratar de controlarlo pero no podían con el. Cuando en eso Tayler le dice __**-tranquilízate que madres te pasa. Si tu hermana subió con el es porque quería coño **_

_A lo que Emmett contesto furico.- ese cabron estaba violando a mi hermana_

_Todos nos quedamos en shock, la verdad nunca me imagine estar en una situación así, tan sorprendidos estábamos que soltamos a Emmett y para que este siguiera golpeando a Angel, en eso entro una chica llamada Fabiola y se metió entre el y Emmett para protegerlo de los golpes. Pero yo quería matarlo al desgraciado hijo de puta, comprendía muy bien al Oso Emmett ya que yo tengo mi hermana Tany y no me gustaría que pasara la situación que paso mi Ninfa, mi ninfa, me gire a verla estaba totalmente golpeada, enredada en una sabana sangrando, y Rosalie abrazándola, cuando un grito de esta chica Fabiola nos saco de onda, se le iba a ventar a mi ninfa Dios esta Mujer esta Loca, o que madres le pasaba, Rosalie reacciono y se le aventó a pegarle a esta tipa, es cuando yo corrí a lado de mi ninfa para sostenerla y revisar como se encontraba, cuando la tuve en mis brazos ella pego un grito horrendo que hizo que el oso Emmett y Rosalie reaccionaran, mi Ninfa, se desmayo, Rosalie gritando por ayuda y Emmett pidiéndole a mi ninfa, que reaccionara, en eso saque mi teléfono celular y marque a mi padre para que me mandara una ambulancia a la casa de Sam, le medio explique que habían atacado a un chica y esa chica era la hija del jefe de Policía Swan._

_Estábamos a la espera de la ambulancia cuando -Angel empezó a reaccionar, entre Sam y Erick lo tuvieron que sacar arrastrándolo hacia otra habitación antes de nosotros lo matáramos a golpes al muy desgraciado. Lo encerramos en la habitación para que no escapara, la verdad todo el mundo le dio la espalda la policia se encargaría de ese cabron._

_**FIN DEL RECUERDO**_

Llegue a mi casa desolado y con el corazón roto ya que eso que le hicieron a mi Ninfa no lo merece nadie, mi propia madre lo sufrió a manos de un desgraciado familiar suyo, mi madre me vio entrar y corrió abrazarme y consolarme, les platique lo sucedido en la dichosa fiesta, a mi madre y a Tany ellas lloraron conmigo consolándome, recordando viejas heridas que mi madre había querido olvidar..

Tany se paro y le marco por teléfono a nuestro padre para Tener noticias de mi Ninfa, eran las 4 de la madrugada cuando mi padre llego a casa nadie durmió esa noche, y lo esperábamos por noticias, cuando me dio la peor de todas, que mi ninfa en un descuido de una enfermera dejo material para curar cerca de ella, entre ese material había unas Tijeras, corrió al baño y se corto las venas, al entrar la enfermera, reacciono y llamo a mi papa y al camillero, cuando estuvieron en el quirófano tratando de parar la hemorragia de sus muñecas, le dio un paro respiratorio y entro en coma.

No lo podía creer, mi Ninfa en coma, por culpa de ese malnacido, esa noche no dormi, ni la siguiente, pensando, buscando la manera, de tratar de verla, de ayudarla.

Mi madre y Tany han ido a ver y consolar a Renne y a Alice Madre e hija respectivamente, la pequeña Alice, está muerta en Vida, Tany siempre la lleva a comer helado al centro comercial, mi mama consuela y le lee la biblia a Renne, el oso Emmett esta acabado, Rosalie siempre apoyando a su novio y ni se diga del Jefe Swan, ese hombre de porte soberbio sentado, en el piso con la mirada fija en la nada, esperando noticas de su hija.

Y aquí estoy afuera del cuarto de mi Bella durmiente, esperando que la Pequeña Alice Salga de Verla, la Escucho cantar una bella melodía, pero es un canto de dolor y esperanza, yo le llevo a mi Bella Durmiente unos girasoles, la Pequeña duende dice que son los Favoritos de Mi Ninfa

Edward. Ya puedes pasar a Bella le van a gustar esos girasoles.. son sus favoritos. Me dijo la pequeña duende Alice. Pero su bella sonrisa no le llego a los ojos… le di un beso en la mejilla a la niña y me diriji a su habitacion

Al entrar lo primero que vi fue a mi Bella Durmiente, se veía realmente hermosa, con esa pijama azul, le realzaba su bello tono de piel, su cabello Caoba caia cual cascadas de chocolate sobre su hombros, y el cuarto del hospital estaba bellamente decorado con globos, cartas, dibujos para darle vida.

Hola Bella, mi Nombre es Edward Cullen, tu no me conoces y me gustaría que cuando despertaras de ese profundo sueño me conoscas y seamos amigos, despierta por favor, tienes que salir de ese sueño, tienes familia, amigos, que te necesitan, agarre su mano y la bese, una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, como es posible que en tan poco tiempo tenga todo este amor para dar a esta chica, nunca crei en el amor a primera vista, pero ahora si creía. Y su nombre era Bella. – Agarre mi ipod y le puse los audífonos para que escuchara una canción de piano que compuse para ella su nana, bella igual que ella. Y me sente a lado, para escuchar los dos la melodía, cuando unos gritos me trajeron a la realidad.

_-Charlie por favor no lo hagas. Te lo suplico no le hagas esto, ella va a reaccionar.- tiene que reaccionar.- gritaba Renne._

_-Que no entiendes esa mujer que esta ahí, no es mi niña, no es mi Bells coño Renne esto es muy difícil pero no podemos hacer nada lleva meses, pueden pasar años y a lo mejor nunca se recupere se que es doloroso amor pero nuestra niña no va a volver… cres que a mi dulce niña le hubiera gustado esta situación ella intento matarse Carajo! Y lo logro mi Bells esta muerta en vida._

_No queda de otra Tendremos que desconectar a Bella. Ya esta decidido. Ya no quiero que Sufra…._

-Me quede congelado en mi lugar, mi mandíbula apretada y mis puños cerrados con fuerza... Mi Dulce Bella, mi Ninfa iba ser Desconectada del respirador la cual la tenia en vida. Y eso No lo puedo Permitir… como me llamo Edward Cullen Masen.. lo Juro

**

* * *

**

**Este capitulo tarde en hacerlo ya que tenia que platicar con la persona que vivio esta situación y que mejor el que me lo contara otra vez… Espero sus Reviews Niñas y nos vemos el próximo capitulo.. Esta Historia es Real.. no es Inventada por mi.. Que Dios las Bendiga…**


	6. Despertar

**El amor Apesta. **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6.- Despertar**

_Me encontraba en un bosque, cálido, lleno de paz, de tranquilidad, me sentía completa, no sé que era ese lugar, ni como llegue aquí. Solo seguí una luz blanca que me guiaba hacia ese hermoso lugar. Estaba sentada en medio de un hermoso prado, de un verde intenso. Y ese delicado aroma a flores que inundaba mis sentidos, me recosté sobre la hierva y cerré mis ojos, imaginándome vivir en este lugar para siempre, olvidar lo que me había pasado, echaría de menos a mis padres y hermanos, pero yo no podía regresar al lugar que un día llame hogar, no donde me lastimaron de la manera mas horrible y cruel. Aleje esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, estaba segura en este hermoso prado, cuando de repente una mano toco mi hombro y me gire a ver a la persona que me había tocado y cual fue siendo mi sorpresa mis abuelos, estaban a lado mío, lo más raro que ellos estaban tristes de verme, abrace a mi tita con todo el amor del mundo, ella había falleció, cuando tenia 5 años, la recordaba perfectamente ya que según Charlie soy una copia idéntica a ella, en cambio mi tito, el tenia lagrimas en los ojos, lo abrase ya que el murió cuando tenia 14 años- y por ellos no pasaba el tiempo estaban igual a como les recordaba.._

.-Bella este no es tu lugar nena, porque lo hiciste. Me dijo mi tita, a lo que yo le respondí.- Yo no quería vivir.

Bella!

Es la verdad tita, ya no hay futuro, estoy sucia, manchada, nadie me va querer así..

Bella. Me digo mi tito, por lo que tu hiciste nena, no podrás estar con nosotros, nunca podrás subir nena,.- Cariño lo interrumpió mi tita.. Síguenos Bella, te vamos a mostrar algo.

Agarre las manos de mis titos y recorrimos un camino hermoso, con unas montañas y un lago tan espectacular que Monet se moriría de envidia..

Llegamos a una casa poco conocida por mi, dentro de dicho lugar me encontraba yo, con un niño en brazos, voltee la cara para ver a mis titos y ellos me dijeron observa, me quede congelada en mi lugar.

La escena me pareció de lo más tierna, estaba yo sentada en una mecedora, en un cuarto completamente azul, con variedad de juguetes, un mural igual al bosque donde estuve, y la imagen que mas me impacto fue la del bebe que tenia en mis brazos y que yo miraba, con un amor infinito, le estaba dando de comer, le estaba dando mi pecho, entonces eso significa que es MI HIJO! No, no, puede ser, no puedo tener un hijo de un violador, mis ojos me ardían y en cualquier momento estallaría en lagrimas.. Pero no pude ya que entro otra persona a la habitación y escuche una aterciopelada voz, que me decía.-

.-_Bella amor ya está listo el baño del bebe ,y en eso me lo quito _de los brazos, y me dio un beso en la frente. Y le dijo. Haber_ campeón es hora de un baño, y que dejes a nuestra mama que descanse un ratito, _lo miraba con tanto amor y ternura que se me salieron las lagrimas a más no poder. Y el solo me abrazo y me susurro al oído.- _gracias mi amor, mi ninfa, por este bello regalo que tu me diste, es una bendición y una alegría inmensa al tener a nuestro hijo aquí.. Gracias mi Bella. Te amo. A lo que yo le conteste, yo también te amo, gracias por devolverme la vida._

Me quede en Shock, me hacia mil preguntas en mi cabeza, ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Qué hacia yo con un bebe? ¿Por qué le decía que lo amaba? ¿Cuándo lo conoci?, esas eran mis preguntas..

Tita que significa esto, contéstame por favor.

Bella, es hora de despertar, tienes que VIVIR. Ya es hora nena, se feliz.

No, No, No, quiero quedarme, por favor, no quiero irme, quiero estar con ustedes, les gritaba, les imploraba, y mis abuelos me dieron un beso y desaparecieron, los busque desesperada pero nada había allá, en aquel lugar, solo una luz, la misma luz que recorrí, cuando llegue al bosque.

Bella, tienes que despertar, por favor hay gente que te quiere, tu familia, tus amigos, y yo, quiero que me conoscas, que me permitieras ser tu amigo, por favor despierta. Dios esa voz tan suave que me hablaba, y susurraba cosas al oído.

De repente, ya no escuche esa aterciopelada voz y me removí inquieta en la cama, abrí mis ojos lentamente, la luz me cegó un poco, parpadee varias veces para adaptarme a los colores de nuevo, me revise las marcas en mis manos pero solo eran unas líneas, muy visibles, estire mi brazo para encontrarme conel suero en mi brazo. ¡Dios odio los hospitales!, me trate de levantar pero no pude, solo logre sentarme en la cama, estire mis piernas, y manos , solo sentía un hormigueo y esa sensación de vacío, vi el cuarto, estaba lleno de flores, globos, peluches y yo llevaba una pijama azul que jamás en mi vida me pondría, ¿Quién carajos me lo abra puesto? En frente de mi estaba un chico de espaldas, con los puños apretados, y maldiciendo

¿Quién eres tu y que haces en mi cuarto? Cuando se dio la vuelta vi a un hombre, ojeroso y cansado pero Hermoso, sus ojos eran verdes cual esmeralda, su cabello de un raro cobrizo, alto, no mas de 17 años. Te hice una pregunta ¿Quién eres y que demonios haces en mi cuarto?

A lo que el tipo corrió y me abrazo con fuerza y me susurro al odio Despertaste.. Por fin Despertaste mi Bella…

Me soltó de entre sus brazos y empezó a gritar y saltar, DESPERTASTE POR FIN, CHARLIE, RENNE, CARLISLE, ESME, ALICE, EMMETT… Bella despertó y salió corriendo gritando como vil loco llamando a mis padres. Y yo preguntándome ¿cuanto tiempo llevaba dormida? y ¿Quién diablos era ese tipo?...Queria respuesta y las quería YA…

**

* * *

**

**AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO ME ATRASE UN POQUITO.. PERO AQUÍ. ESTA.. CORTITO PERO SEGURO.. UN BESO Y DIOS LOS BENDIGA**

**Una aclaración: cuando se está cerca de la muerte, se viven ciertas situaciones y esta es una de ellas..**


	7. La Historia de Esme

**El amor Apesta.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, **

**solo la trama me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 7.- La Historia de Esme…**

Y aquí estoy de nuevo, despierta, realmente no se porque demonios regrese estaba bien en mi sueño, donde era feliz y no tenia que pensar en "EL" así me refería al deudo amor de mi vida, nosotras las adolecentes nos enamoramos de cualquier estúpido que conozcamos y ese estúpido del cual me enamore, abuso de mi, destrozo mis ilusiones, pero tenemos que salir adelante, no?.- Ya me habían dado de alta de ese hospital todos estaban contentos cuando desperté, hasta la desconocida familia Cullen, integrado por su sangrón hijo Edward, si conocí a ese tipo, me cayo tan mal, que le pasaba salir gritando del cuarto de un hospital que me había despertado, parecía una nenita de 5 años, pero no así su encantadora hermana Tanya y su hermosa mamá Esme. Alice se le pegaba como chicle a Tany querían a mi enana, lo bueno de todo esto es que pude ver a mi familia, de nuevo, a mi oso hermano Emmett, a la enana Alice, a Charlie y Renne.

Pasaron los días, desde que Sali del hospital, Estaba en mi cuarto, no quería salir a ningún lado, era de dominio publico que todo el pueblo se sabía que lo que me habían hecho, me daba una vergüenza enorme, salir a la calle, como si tuviera la letra Escarlata en la frente, (realmente eso nunca paso ya que solo recibí respuesta de aliento y apoyo para mí) pero como me volvieron una perra frígida tengo que decir lo contrario, estaba como zombi, no comía, no hablaba, solo contestaba con monosílabos, ya no me pasaba la idea de matarme, bueno a veces sí. Pensaba que la segunda vez no fallaría pero no me dejaron sola por ningún momento sola, siempre estaba Renne, Alice, Emmett, entreteniéndome, platicándome tonterías, no quería regresar al colegio, por las burlas que me harían, la verdad que era patética, pero ya no tenía ningún motivo para seguir adelante hasta que un día me dieron la prueba más fuerte que Dios está conmigo y que no estoy sola y de la persona que menos imagine…

**

* * *

**

**Inicia el Recuerdo.**

_Estábamos cenando en familia cuando tocaron a la puerta, Charlie se paro abrir, cuando entro la mama de Angel, Jane así se llamaba la bruja de mi ex suegra y Alec, el mandilón de su marido gritándome como locos, jane me agarro por los cabellos y me dio un par de cachetadas que hicieron que viera estrellitas_

_Me dejo Sentada en el suelo llorando, mientras Renne Le daba de cachetadas a Jane y Emmett tratando de quitar a mi madre de esa mujer porque no la soltaba._

_Bella eres una maldita perra mentirosa, como te atreves a decir que mi bebe te violo, eres una pu…!.-me grito Jane.- -_

_-NO LE PERMITO QUE INSULTE A MI HIJA, SE LE OLVIDA QUE SOY EL JEFE DE LA POLICIA Y QUE ESTA AGREDIENDO A UNA VICTIMA DE VIOLACION EN SU PROPIA CASA, Y QUE ESA VICTIMA ES MI HIJA, MI BEBITA, LA RAZON DE MI EXISTIR. QUE ESE MALNACIDO QUE TIENE POR HIJO SUYO LA MATO EN VIDA, ME LA ARREBATO POR 6 MESES, DESPUES DE QUE SU HIJO ABUSA DE ELLA, VIENE USTED VIEJA LOCA Y LA AGREDE QUE CARAJOS LE PASA.. Bramo mi Papa, si mi Papa, el que siempre ha sido, serio, reservado, a todo el mundo sorprendió la forma en que le grito a Jane Vulturi.-_

_.- Emmett saca fotos de todo esto, lo voy a presentar en la corte, Bella, el juicio empieza dentro de 15 dias hija, y podras Declarar y Hundir a esta seudo Familia.._

_.-ASI QUE SE ME LARGAN DE MI CASA, Y NO VUELVAN A PARARSE POR AQUÍ Y SI ALGO LE PASA A MI BEBITA CONTRA USTEDES VOY.. mi papa los saco a empujones de la casa, y les cerró la puerta en sus narices. Yo realmente estaba en shock, no reaccionaba, _

_Bebita, Bebita, Renne háblale al doctor Cullen, Bella hija, Bebita Reacciona por favor, Muévete Renne.- Grito Charlie_

_Mientras Charlie me cargaba en sus brazos y me llevaba al living y me recostó en el mueble, Alice, trae alcohol, Emmett trae, paños de agua fría para que reaccione Bella._

_**FIN DEL RECUERDO..**_

_

* * *

_

_10 minutos después de la llamada que hizo Renne a la casa del Doctor Cullen, se escucharon dos carros que frenaron muy rápido, fue un movimiento de sombras el que yo veía, solo escuchaba murmullos muy a lo lejos, realmente me sentía fatal,_

_Bella, Reacciona Bella! Decía el Doctor Cullen!_

_Le voy aplicar una inyección para que duerma.._

_No Carlisle no lo hagas Déjame hablar con ella. Exigió Esme Cullen_

_Pero Esme, hay que hacerla reaccionar, por favor no seas imprudente!_

_Carlisle por favor, déjame tener una charla de chicas.._

_Quiero que me dejen sola con Bella, por favor, les aseguro que no le hare daño, solo quiero contarle mi historia por favor.. _

_Todos salieron de la casa y me quede con Esme Cullen, a solas, la noticia de que tendría que ver a Ángel y declarar contra de el me dejo sin sentido, no podía hacer semejante cosa, me daba terror, el solo nombrarlo y imagínate Verlo no no.._

_Bella cariño mírame por favor, yo ni me moví,_

_Cariño, por favor mírame, mis ojos vieron a una mujer completamente hermosa, me miraba con una ternura infinita, y su aura era toda maternal._

_Quiero compartir mi historia contigo.._

_**

* * *

**_

_**INICIA RECUERDO DE ESME**_

_Tenia 17 años y vivíamos en Forks, un dia, empezaron a llegar casos de jovencitas desaparecidas, Bella, encontradas días después completamente muertas, después de haber abusado sexualmente de ellas, te preguntaras, que tiene que ver eso conmigo, mucho cariño.._

_.-Me agarro suavemente las manos y las empezó afrotar, nunca quito sus bellos ojos de mis ojos chocolates._

_Un día Iba para la escuela, ese día me fui sola ya que Carlisle no pudo pasar por mi, así que me fui caminando. Nunca me di cuenta que atrás de mi venia una camioneta blanca, polarizada, muy despacio, realmente pensé que estaba mal el coche. Se adelanto la camioneta uno o dos metros delante de mí, se bajo un hombre y me tapo la boca con un trapo que olía muy feo y caí en el sueño, desperté a las horas siguientes, amarrada a una cama, completamente desnuda, y adolorida de mis partes intimas, y ensangrentada, ese tipo abuso de mi no solo una vez si no muchas Bella, De las formas más horribles que te puedas imaginar, así estuve hija 15 días a merced de ese tipo, rompiendo mis sueños, quitándome mi inocencia, en esos momentos pensaba en mi Familia, que nunca los iba volver a ver, en Carlisle en el amor de mi vida, en mis amigos, pasan tantas cosas por tu mente cariño, de las mas buenas, hasta las peores, sabia que este tipo iba a matarme después de que se cansara de mi, era cuestión de tiempo que eso pasara, una tarde el me dijo que me amaba, que no me haría daño y que nos iríamos de aquí, para formar una familia juntos, se puso a llorar a mis pies, que lo perdonara, y que iba a tratar de ser hacerme feliz, ahí fue cuando reaccione y le implore que me desatara, que quería darme una ducha, que me dolían las manos, y quería estar hermosa para el, que necesitaba ropa limpia, y esas cosas de chica coqueta para impresionarlo, el sonrió satisfecho beso mis piernas, mi vientre plano, mis senos y lo ultimo mi boca, tuve que aguantarme las ganas de vomitar, para que no descubriera lo que iba hacer, desamarro mis muñecas y me senté lentamente en la cama, observando a mi alrededor, se puso ropa, y me dio una camisa que me quedaba algo grande, el estaba feliz, me repitió mil veces que me amaba, observe que guardaba algo en su cajón, le pregunte que era, a lo que me contesto, pastillas para que duermas. Le sugerí que si podía traer comida, y algo con que celebrar nuestro amor, el asintió contento, y se marcho, me pare de cama adolorida, y me espere a que se fuera, no sabia donde estaba seria una loca tratar de huir a la nada, agarre las pastillas del cajón y las hice polvito, las guarde en un papelito y lo meti debajo de la almohada , escondido, esperando a que el tipo regresara, media hora después el regreso con comida, vino, flores, y ropa limpia tuve que fingir Bella, para que ese hombre loco confiara en mi, recibí las flores, y le hable con ternura, que me preparara el baño en lo que yo ponía la mesa y servía el vino, así que fui muy rápida cariño, vacié todas las pastillas a su vaso de vino, tenía miedo de matarlo, pero era el o yo, y decidí que era EL.._

_Me metí al baño, y espere 5 minutos, no dejaba de hablar el de todos los planes que tenia para mi, y nuestros futuros hijos, yo le imploraba a Dios que esto funcionara._

_Yo estaba atenta a todo lo que me relataba Esme NO PODRIA CREERLO!_

_No paso mucho tiempo para que ese hombre se quedara completamente dormido, me arme de valor Bella, lo amarre a la cama, busque las llaves en sus pantalones, las tome, no di marcha atrás agarre la camioneta y hui Bella, no sabia donde estaba, así que en la carretera, cuando vi una patrulla me pare gritando como loca, el oficial me ayudo, le hablaron a mis padres, les relate lo que sucedió en aquel lugar y donde podrían encontrar al hombre ese, Carlisle llego como a la hora ala comisaria donde me tenían declarando, haciendo estudios, preguntas, para que me llevaran al hospital, yo no quería ni verlo Bella, me sentía como tu te sientes en estos momentos cariños.- Esme tomo mi mentón e hizo que la mirara a los ojos!_

_Se exactamente como te sientes porque yo lo pase, esa persona que abuso de mi, era primo de mi padre, Bella, propia Familia, y yo no lo sabia, hija, hasta que mi padre lo reconoció como Aro. No podía mirar a los ojos al amor de mi vida, me sentía sucia, asqueada, sentía que no valía nada, pero Corazón, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo que nos hicieron esos hombres, cuando Carlisle llego y me miro, jamás se me olvidara su cara de dolor, estaba más delgado, demacrado, sus hermosos ojos miel, estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, y ahí fue donde yo vi que estaba roto! Como iba a querer a una mujer que fue violentada por otro.. Pero mi amado Carlisle. No le importo, siguió conmigo, Bella, me ayudo a salir del pozo donde me metieron, con su amor, fortaleza, cariño, paciencia, no fue fácil, fue difícil para ambos pero me dio su gran prueba de amor, tome terapia, hable con muchas pero muchas chicas, que pasaron conmigo y también supe con tristeza que muchas no lo lograron las mataron esos hombres tan viles, pero tu yo estamos vivas, ¿porque? Dios así lo quiso cariño, porque el tiene algo hermoso en tu vida, y porque nosotras merecemos la Felicidad.._

_Esme.- _

_Si Cariño_

_¿Cuál es la prueba de amor que le dio el Doctor Cullen?_

_Esme sonrio de una manera tan enamorada de su marido, tomo mis manos y se las puso en su corazón._

_La prueba de amor que me dio mi marido, el amor de mi vida Bella, es que el dia que fue el juicio de Aro, estuvo conmigo y nunca me abandono, incluso cuando Salí embarazada, Bella, a el no le importo, que los niños fueran de otro, eran míos, porque yo soy la persona que ama y eso Aro nunca pudo borrar con sus manos, el amor que nos profesamos Carlisle y yo…._

_Esme. Edward y Tany son hijos De? Le quise preguntar. Yo?_

_Si Bella son Hijos de Carlisle Cullen.. son hijos del amor.. Bella_

_**FIN DEL RECUERDO..**_

* * *

Aquí estaba yo, recordando la platica que tuvo Esme conmigo, diciéndome lo valiente que fue al declarar en contra de ese hombre, y me veo en los juzgados, esperando mi turno para declarar en contra de "EL", la verdad, desde la Historia de Esme saque un valor de la nada, renacería como el Ave Fenix surgiría de las Cenizas, Esme tiene razón, mis Titos igual, mis padres, mis hermanos, tengo que salir adelante, seguir la vida,, hacer lo correcto, tengo el ejemplo más claro de Esme Cullen, una luchadora incansable, solo le pido a Dios Fuerzas y serenidad para encontrar el camino adecuado, Vivir, intensamente, gozar la vida con mi Familia y amigos, si porque mis nuevos amigos son los Cullen, (aunque la nenita de su hijo me caiga del hígado), desde esa platica voy a terapias, acompañada siempre por mi madre y Esme, me han ayudado un poco, y me han enseñado que el amor no apesta, si no que hay gente que no tiene corazón, y hace daño, Tengo que salir adelante y lo primero que tengo que hacer es DECLARAR CONTRA ANGEL VULTURI….

* * *

**DISCULPEN EL RETRASO, LA VERDAD, ME CUESTA RECORDAR ALGUNAS COSAS, PERO AQUÍ LO TENGO..**

**ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A MI SUEGRA, DIOS TE BENDIGA DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES! TE RECUERDAN CON CARIÑO, TU ESPOSO, TUS HIJOS, TUS NIETOS… Y TODA LA GENTE QUE TE AMO Y TE AMARA TODA LA VIDA... GRACIAS! TE AMAMOS NUNCA TE OLVIDAREMOS!**

**BESOS MIS NIÑAS Y UN ABRAZO ENORME…! DIOS LAS BENDIGA**


	8. La Carta

**El amor Apesta**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.**

**La Carta.**

* * *

Estaba sentada en la sala de los juzgados, era mi turno para entrar a declarar, no sabía la reacción que iba al tener al ver a Angel, después de todo este tiempo, me hacia mil preguntas en mi pequeña cabeza, pero tenía que ser fuerte, cuando de repente entro Cabeza de Cerillo o sea Edward Cullen

Hola mi Ninfa.- Saludo Edward.-Que quieres cerillo.- si eran Nuestros apodos, era una guerra interminable de apodos, por mi parte los más feos y los del cabeza de cerillo (Edward Cullen) los tiernos del mundo, sinceramente no tenía sentido que el siguiera al pie del cañon conmigo, pero lo toleraba había algo en el que me inquietaba, pero que se le va ser es mi cruz a cargar..

Vine a desearte suerte, y a traerte esto.- saco de su saco (realmente se veía guapo el cabeza de cerillo) una cajita de terciopelo negra.- ábrela Ninfa.- demando el aludido

Abrí lentamente la caja y me sorprendí que en el interior había una hermosa cadena con la medalla de la Virgen de Guadalupe (Madre De todos los mexicanos) y me dijo ella te dará suerte y siempre te protegerá de todo mal mi Bella.

Me quede sorprendida, este chico hacia cada hermosa locura, a pesar de que lo mal que lo trataba, ahí estaba conmigo tendría que tratarlo mejor para la próxima, la verdad me emocione muchísimo, nadie había tenido un detalle así de hermoso, no es que sea codiciosa, nunca me ha gustado que me regalen las cosas, pero este detalle es diferente es algo puro, así que hice lo inimaginable, lo abrace y le di un tierno beso en la mejilla.

**GRACIAS EDWARD NUNCA ME LA QUITARE, ME LA PUEDES PONER POR FAVOR.**

Edward me puso la cadena, o sentí temblar pero lo deje pasar, cuando en eso se abrió la puerta del pequeño cuarto donde estaba, pensé que era mi turno para declarar, cuando vi quien era la persona que entro, era mi papa, el tenia una cara de pocos amigos, sinceramente venia mal, en sus manos traía una carta. Se quedo parado unos cinco minutos, nadie hablo, ni dijo nada hasta que por fin mi papa hablo.

-Bebita tengo algo que decirte, no sé como lo vas a tomar quiero que estes tranquila.- hablo Charlie

- que pasa papi. Dime por favor.-

Bella, Ángel se suicido en su Celda, lo encontraron hoy en la mañana, fue brutalmente golpeado y abusado sexualmente.- dijo Charlie.

La verdad, no sabía ni qué hacer ni que decir, estaba procesando toda la información que mi papa me acababa de decir, sinceramente, nunca pensé que a él le hicieran todo lo que me hizo el a mi..

Bebita hay mas.. el dejo una carta para ti, si no quieres leerla, no lo hagas, la romperé ahora mismo, no hay necesidad que leas esta porquería..

No papa.- conteste yo, quiero leerla.

Charlie me la entrego en las manos, y salió por la puerta, Edward que estaba parado a lado mio, me dio un beso en la sien y susurro en mi oído.

**Estaré afuera esperándote, todo estará bien Bella confía en MI..**

Solo mire a Edward y le di las gracias, salió de la pequeña sala y cerro la puerta, la verdad no sabia que hacer asi que tome la medalla que Edward me había dado le di un pequeño beso mis manos me temblaban terriblemente, pense que tenia entre manos un animal ponzoñoso, el cual me picaria, pero me dije a mi misma, Vamos Bella es una maldita carta carajo, no tiene nada de malo y me arme de valor y la abri.

* * *

_QUERIDA BELLA._

_Saber tengo mucha vergüenza de escribirte estas líneas, por todo lo que te he hecho, pero hay una absoluta verdad de todo esto amor, es que TE AMO, si TE AMO, ese día esta jodidamente drogado y posiblemente celoso, si CELOSO, aunque tu no sabias el motivo, esto que te hice no tiene Perdón de Dios, yo quería que nuestra primera vez, fuera única y maravillosa, no así Bella a la Fuerza y golpeada, se que no tengo justificación, pero como te repito los celos me mataron, la forma que él te miro en la fiesta, como si fueras su sol, su luna, madre de Dios, tenía que hacerte mía, para que todo el mundo supiera que eres y serás mía por siempre.._

_Sentí morirme cuando intentaste quitarte la vida, Bella nunca pensé que mi egoísmo te llevaría por esa camino, amor perdóname, perdóname, quiero estar contigo, amarte toda la vida si tu me lo permites, estar sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, te juro que jamás te lastimare de nuevo, eres el amor de mi vida y de mi muerte Bella._

_12:30 am_

_A veces aquí en mi celda, sueño que tu yo nos casamos que tenemos una hermosa casita, tu hermosamente redondeada por mi hijo, y yo en brazos de mi pequeña Bella, Dios a veces quisiera que esto no fuera un sueño, quisiera que fuera la realidad, pero eso no puede ser posible, porque se que tu vas a declarar en contra mia y estas en todo tu derecho nena, solo quiero que recuerdes que siempre te amare y que pase lo que pase voy a cumplirte como un hombre, te quiero en mi vida, estoy dispuesto a enamorarte de nuevo, el dia que salga de aquí, voy hacerte mi esposa y reparar la falta, quiero que sepas que me desilucione un poco, porque pensé que quedarías embarazada, pero no fue asi, tendremos toda la vida por delante, para ser padres mi Bella,_

_2:30 am._

_Te imaginaras, porque pongo la hora que escribo la hora, amor es porque en este cuarto, las horas pasan lentamente y estoy pensando constantemente en ti. _

_4:30 am_

Amor estas son mis ultimas líneas, ahora comprendo el dolor que tu sufriste por mi culpa, quiero que sepas que me voy muy triste de esta vida, porque se que la única mujer buena que he amado le destroce la vida, pero te libero Bella, porque no se que va pasar si yo sigo con vida, te buscaría y te llevaría lejos y no quiero, porque los dos estamos marcados por la tragedia, y te haría muy infeliz, quiero que me prometas algo amor, que vas hacer tu vida, con un chico que realmente TE AME, que te de un amor puro y sincero, del que tu realmente merezcas, te llenes de hijos y corras tras de ellos, amor yo no soy malo, nunca lo fui, si no que. Perdoname BELLA, y cuando yo no este, júrame que tendre una plegaria en recuerdo de lo que una vez hubo en ti..

Yo te amare en esta vida y en la otra.. y muy probablemente estemos juntos.

TE AMO BELLA SWAN…

Atte. Tu Angel.

* * *

Termine de leer la carta. Y vi que tenia manchas de lagrimas, pero estas no eran mias, Sali, del cuarto y me dirijo hacia el pequeño jardín que había en el juzgado, me sente en la banca y mire al cielo, era un día brilloso, lleno de sol, la brisa fresca recorría mi cara, mire al cielo y empecé a rezar esa plegaria que Ángel me pidió como Ultima voluntad, sosteniendo en una mano, la Carta y en la otra mano, la Imagen de la Virgen de Guadalupe..

_**Ángel, Ve tranquilo, Ve con Dios, que yo te he perdonado, y que sea Dios el que te juzgue por tu cobardía, ve con Dios.. y Descanza en paz….**_

De repente unos brazos cálidos me arroparon y puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro, era mi Cabeza de cerillo, ese hombre, Dios ese hombre me sigue como sombra, pero que segura y tranquila me siento entre sus brazos..

¿Bells, Estas bien?.- Pregunto Edward

Me separe de él, lentamente, le di un beso en la mejilla y le conteste ahora estoy mejor, Vámonos Edward, el está descansando en paz..

Edward me entrelazo su mano con la mía, deje la carta en la pequeña banca donde me senté, y camine a lado de Edward, viviendo mi presente, y esperando el Futuro incierto. Pero sé que ya deje una carga muy pesada atrás…

* * *

**Dios este capítulo es corto, pero fue el que me costó más trabajo escribir, en serio.. MIL DISCULPAS POR EL ATRASO… pero aquí esta.. Dios las Bendiga.. nos vemos el proximo capitulo... **


End file.
